crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Rain the Minkidna
Rain is the third and youngest child of Upsilon the Mink and River the Echidna, as well as the youngest sister of Epsilon the Minkidna and Bubbles the Minkidna. Personality Rain is a timid and shy girl towards strangers and anything she is unfamiliar to. She isn't so introverted to the point where she is extremely fearful of the unknown, but she does express slight caution. In almost all situations, she eventually begins to warm up, and shows kindness as well as curiousity to strangers she wishes to befriend. She shows this attitude even to locations she has never been to and objects she has never seen, trying to explore and investigate them as much as possible in order to have a full understanding of them. Even around people that she has known for years, her curiousity is still boundless, and most of the things she says consists of questions and wonderings. But once she finds herself in a dangerous situation, she immediately reverts to panic and flees rather than fights. She's used to her parents and siblings being there to protect her from danger, so she isn't so sure on how to deal with it on her own. That being said, she's a very poor fighter, and hardly even uses her powers for combat purposes. Nevertheless, she still attempts to put effort into learning how to fight, mainly for the reason that the training her parents give her doesn't go to waste. Everything Combat-related Stats Powers and Abilities Rain, like her brother and sister, has a combination of her parents' powers called "darkwater". However, unlike her siblings, she did not pick up a style similar to one parent or the other, and managed to develop her own technique. Initially, her abilities seem to be just plain shadows identical to her father's, but the main difference is that the shadows contain particles of water trapped inside. When she rapidly cools the water, it forms both that and the shadows to condense into, quite literally, a dark cloud. She hardly knows how to use this for combat purposes, but it is extremely useful for traversing landscapes. Like her father's shadow-riding ability, she is capable of standing on the dark cloud like a platform and riding on it in mid-air. Not only this, but she can re-create the cloudy substance around her feet, which enables her to walk on any surface that is not normally tangible or solid. This includes real clouds, water, air, magma, just about anything. Weaknesses Unfortunately like the rest of her family, she shares the weakness of having her powers be much weaker in broad daylight, and having an attatchment to chaos energy. In sunlight, her powers have a limit, and she can only have a dark cloud exist for a certain amount of time depending on its size before she gets exhausted and has to dissipate it. The opposite happens at night, and instead she can have multiple dark clouds present, with the largest sizes she can create, without a restraint on how long she has to keep them up. As for the chaos energy, she has surprisingly much less of it running through her system, which is why she resembles her father more closely than her mother and siblings. Because of this, generally her entire body is weaker than it normally should be. She has a low immune system, and falls ill rather easily. Wounds also heal a bit slower than they should on a normal person. Other Trivial Facts *She's the only child among her siblings that took after Upsilon's appearance. *Despite the information on the page, Rain is actually fourteen years younger than Epsilon and twelve years younger than Bubbles, as she was born mid-roleplay, where her siblings were fourteen and twelve respectively. *She has quills, but they are extremely soft and she doesn't feel it when people touch them as if it were hair. *Rain was an unintentionally reused idea (meaning that she is extremely similar to an older scrapped idea, and I didn't initially realize it). She's based on an old MLP character, who was a light purple/periwinkle pegasus named Raincloud, with silver eyes and a wavy hairstyle. *Her ability to create a small cloud and ride it was inspired by Kirby and his ability to create and ride a Warp Star. Gallery Conceptz.png|Rough concept art for Rain's design EEEEE.png|First colored design ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH.png|Rain as drawn by SigmaAlffaTree Best friends till the end.png|I actually really like her with that long hair for some reason... anyways, Rain with Anjel. Rainy day.png|New design which has yet to be colored Oooh.png|Colored redesign RAILEE.png|RAILEE IS THE BEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD Category:Minks Category:Echidnas Category:Darkness manipulation Category:Characters Water Powers Category:Flight Category:WIP page Category:Child Category:Female Category:Young Category:Neutral Category:Next gen. character Category:Underwood Family